Recently, a significant recent trend in the development of technology related to semiconductor chips is reducing the size of semiconductor chips. Therefore, in the field of semiconductor package technology, in accordance with a rapid increase in demand for small sized semiconductor chips, or the like, the implementation of a semiconductor package having a compact size while including a plurality of pins has been demanded.
One type of package technology suggested to satisfy the technical demand as described above is a fan-out semiconductor package. Such a fan-out semiconductor package has a compact size and may implement a plurality of pins by redistributing connection terminals outwardly of a region in which a semiconductor chip is provided.